1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a word forming game wherein players can win points by selecting and guessing words which have varying degrees of difficulty associated therewith. More specifically, this invention relates to a process of playing said game by the elimination of the letters of the alphabet so as to achieve a scrambled version of said word which must then be unscrambled to score.
2. Background of the Invention:
There are a number of prior art references which relate to word-guessing games. These references generally include a variety of board games and the like in which playing tiles may be incorporated, for example. Other include boards on which various letters and the like are placed and then words formed therefrom. All of these prior art games require considerable investment in the parts and pieces of which they consist. Still other prior art word games include use of the so-called cross-word type puzzles in which clues are given and the player-- usually a sole player-- attempts to guess the word and place the letters in the appropriate boxes on the playing surface. The trouble with the cross-word game is that it must be played by a single individual and it becomes difficult to involve more than one player without considerable changes in the rules thereof.